deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
'''Stats '''can be found within the in-game menu, under the 'Status' window. Each survivor will have an individual level for each of the character stats detailed below. Stats can be increased or decreased through various NPCs and Events. The minimum value a stat can be is 0, while the maximum is 6. Each value is indicated by a small face emoji Some Rare Characters can exceed the cap for certain stats. In these cases the face symbol will glow to indicate it's gone over, or under the value. Characters that have certain values in two different stats may acquire options for a Stat Combo. Morale Morale is the measure of how happy and motivated a survivor is. When a survivor's morale reaches its minimum limit, that survivor may leave the group or cause morale loss for other survivors. Rare Characters may have other negative consequences for low Morale, like damaging the group or causing a party member to suddenly be killed regardless of health. Morale can be affected by a large number of events and choices. Actions that benefit the group or their personal well-being will generally raise it, while actions that negatively affect the group like Bandits or bad weather will often lower it. If the group is able to eat a 'decent meal,' anyone with a Morale level lower than 'Bad' will go up one level. If their Morale is Bad or higher then the Morale value will not change. Strength Strength is the measure of how strong a survivor is. The stat affects the damage a survivor deals when using a Melee Weapon. It also affects the chance of succeeding in strength-based Events. Picking up certain furniture requires a certain level in the Strength stat. A character with max Strength can expect to be able to lift beds and wardrobes, while a character with min Strength will be limited to little more than small chairs. Characters with high Strength get unique Event options available to them when talking to Strength Trainers and some Bandits. Fitness Fitness is the measure of a survivor's athletic stamina. The stat affects how quickly a survivor will get tired when repeatedly swinging Weapons. Characters need a high Fitness value to be able to effectively swing 'Heavy' Weapons, otherwise they will take a long time to wind up the Weapon for another swing, making it easy to be overwhelmed by crowds. Fitness will affect the chance of succeeding in fitness-based Events. Wits Wits are the measure of how well the survivor 'thinks on their feet.' A high Wits value can potentially save a character from negative consequences if they fail a test against other stats. Wits will additionally impact the chance of succeeding in wits-based Events. With low enough wits and composure a character can tell people to COOL IT. Attitude Attitude is a measure of a survivor's general outlook and how friendly or cooperative they are. Attitude will affect changes in morale. High Attitude will result in less morale decrease and more morale increase, while a low attitude will result in the opposite. Characters with low Attitude are much more likely to get into arguments with other members of the party while driving, which often causes Morale loss. Medical Medical affects how many medical supplies are used by a survivor when treating wounds. A character with maximum Medical skill has a chance to treat wounds through 'improvisation' if there are no medical supplies left. In addition to this it will also affects the chance of succeeding in medical-based Events. Shooting Shooting is a measure of how accurate a survivor is with guns. A character with high shooting has a better chance to pierce zombies with bullets, will be more likely to bounce bullets off walls, and will be able to achieve better accuracy with the aiming reticle from further away, in less time. The chance of succeeding in shooting-based Events is also impacted by this stat. Composure Composure is the measure of a survivor's ability to remain cool under pressure, and otherwise stressful or annoying situations. It affects the chance of succeeding in composure-based Events. With low enough composure and wits a character can tell people to COOL IT. Mechanical Mechanical is the measure of a survivor's technical skill and knowledge of machines including cars. When the party's car breaks down, a character with good Mechanical will be able to repair it. Better Mechanical means the party is less likely to lose a day to repairs. Each Car in the game will require a different level of Mechanical skill to repair. Other mechanical-based Events will also be affected by the Mechanical skill. Loyalty Loyalty is the measure of a survivor's allegiance to the group. Loyalty can be the difference between a character selling the party out to bandits or risking their life to help overcome an obstacle. Loyalty is unique in that it will impact whether the character is effectively 'good' or 'evil.' Characters with high Loyalty will gain Morale for helping strangers, successfully rescuing survivors, and otherwise being a decent human being. They lose morale if someone in the party acts mean or selfish. Inversely, characters with very low Loyalty will not only lose Morale for being kind to others, but will also gain Morale by successfully stealing, screwing strangers over, and otherwise being selfish. Loyalty-based Events will be affected by the Loyalty skill. Vitality Vitality is a hidden stat that determines each character's total health. Most characters will start with 3 which equates to 3 hit points. Dogs will always begin with 2 which equates to 2 hit points. Rare Characters can vary with some having only 1, while some boast up to 6. Certain Perks and Traits can alter the starting Vitality score of a character, such as 'BERSERK!' or 'Frantic Whiner.' Random events such as the Toilet Genie will offer the player opportunities to increase a survivor's Vitality. Dexterity Dexterity is a hidden stat that determines the movement speed of each character. Most characters will have a default value but certain Perks and Traits can alter the starting Dexterity score of a character, such as 'Big Bruiser' or 'Frantic Whiner.' Dogs & Cats start with a higher dexterity value, as do some Rare Characters. All survivors will receive one dexterity level just before the final Siege on most Game Modes. Characters with higher Dexterity will have a bigger window to escape the clutches of a zombie before they are bitten. Cool It The 'Cool It' stat is a hidden character stat that can be increased by having the character say "COOL IT" during event choices. The 'Cool It' stat functions somewhat like a special charge meter. As a character continues to say "COOL IT" in events, the stat will continue to rise until it hits the cap. Once the stat is at its cap a special option will appear during some events that allows the character to say "COOL IT!!!" (with three glowing exclamation marks). Using this special "COOL IT!!!" option will always provide a party-wide benefit and reset the stat to minimum, forcing the character to build it back up again. Category:Stats __FORCETOC__